


Fire

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: An Epic Love of Time and Space [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Gamora’s perspective on falling in love with Peter Quill (missing chapter from “Eventually,” written in honor of Fandom Loves Puerto Rico).





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisibledaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledaemon/gifts).



> This is set between chapters 10 and 11 of "Eventually," the first fic in this series. I honestly hadn't planned on writing more, but when Invisible Daemon asked for a missing scene, I realized it was the perfect chance to get some of Gamora's POV on the relationship.

One of Gamora's earliest memories had been of fire, a beautiful column of it in the middle of a gathering of warriors. She had reached out to touch it, wanting to feel the warmth and life of it on her fingers, when her mother had caught her small hand at the last minute. "I know it's beautiful," she had said, "but if you touch the flames it will hurt you."

Gamora could remember protesting, promising she would only be kind, but her mother had smiled sadly. "It won't mean to hurt you, but it cannot help it. That is simply its nature."

Years later, when she had seen the blazing warmth and life Quill kept hidden beneath his foolishness, she resisted the urge to reach out and touch. She trusted enough in his rough kindness to know he wouldn't _intend_ to hurt her, but that didn't change the fact that he _would_. Fire couldn't help hurting those who touched it.

But oh, she had forgotten how much it hurt to be out in the cold. It seemed even worse now, with the memory of warmth so close, and when she'd seen the same bone-deep ache in Peter's eyes she'd realized something. Fire, at least, brought you warmth and light as well as pain.

For Peter, she would risk burning.

000

Gamora was so _warm_.

She and Peter hadn’t moved yet, still standing outside the ship with their arms wrapped around each other as tightly as they would go. It would be intelligent of them to go inside and sleep, since dawn would come soon and Peter likely hadn’t gotten any more sleep than she had. If they couldn’t sleep, they at least needed to go inside and restore at least minimal security to the ship. If nothing else, they should at least take advantage of the relative privacy to go back to kissing.

But any of those options would mean pulling away from Peter at least a little, and right then that was the last thing Gamora wanted to do. She felt... safe, almost, or at least what she imagined safety felt like. The hope and fear that had beat against her chest like trapped birds ever since Peter had mentioned marriage were quiet now, cocooned in Peter’s warmth and scent. The minute she let go of him, reality would rush back in and snatch that feeling away from her.

So she didn’t want to let go.

But then Peter swayed a little, like exhaustion was tugging at him, and she forced herself to pull away just far enough to see his face. “You should sleep,” she said quietly, fiercely pleased to see the protest immediately flare in his eyes. “I don’t want to let go of you, either, but if we are exhausted tomorrow it will help no one.”

Peter hesitated, expression going soft and surprisingly vulnerable. “Actually, I might have an idea about that.”

000

They chose Peter’s bed, because it was slightly bigger, and spent some time testing out different positions. Gamora was not fond of the utensil drawer, since it left both participants with one arm pinned and one utensil was always looking away from the other, and they both kept falling sideways when they tried to sleep facing one another. She was strong enough, however, that Peter didn’t crush her by laying half on top of her, and while the position exposed his back to enemies she merely had to let go of him in order to reach a weapon with either hand. Peter could also easily free one hand to reach for his own weapon.

Even better, they could fall asleep embracing one another.

“I am fond of this ‘cuddling,’” she said, smiling a little as she tunneled her fingers through Peter’s hair. “If you’re not careful, Peter, I won’t let you sleep alone again.”

She could feel him smile. “You know that’s a terrible threat, right? With an incentive like that, I’m never going to be careful again.” He nuzzled his cheek against her collarbone, the rasp of his stubble against her skin an incredibly pleasant sensation. “I always thought cuddling was stupid, but clearly I haven’t been doing it with the right person.”

Something inside Gamora’s chest caught at the simple statement. It was ridiculous, how much she wanted to be special to him. “I’m hardly an expert.”

“Then I guess you’re just the most naturally talented cuddler in the entire universe.” He pushed himself up on one arm, looking down at her with an unexpectedly solemn expression. “I’m serious, Gamora.  Being here with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

The earnest intensity in his voice hurt in the best way, making her throat go tight. Peter had always been better with words than she was, but they were never quite so dangerous as when his heart was behind them.

Unable to find the words that would even begin to capture the feeling pressing against her chest, she curved her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down for a soft, lingering kiss. When they broke apart, he brushed his lips against her cheek. “You’re also really great at that,” he murmured, a spark lighting his eyes. “Any chance you’d be willing to give lessons?”

Gamora felt her lips curve, feeling some of that light inside her as she pulled Peter down for another kiss. “I could be persuaded.”

000

Morning came far earlier for Gamora than it did for Peter, her body allowing her only a few hours of sleep before it woke her up with the same ruthless efficiency it always did. Those few hours had been astonishingly restful, however, for once completely free of the nightmares that normally plagued her, and she pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair as she carefully slipped out from underneath him. He would need more time, she was sure, letting her fingertips linger in his hair before she left him to his rest.

A quick check showed that Drax was also still asleep, so she followed the noises and muttering to the cargo bay to find Rocket and Groot sorting through one of the boxes Peter had been filling the night before. He kept pulling items out and looking at them with a critical eye, occasionally making the kind of pleased noise that normally meant something was going to explode in the next few minutes. Groot, next to him, was happily rolling gears across the floor before chasing after them.

Rocket kept his eyes on the box of scraps, but he spoke the moment she stopped moving. “Please tell me you put back together whatever got broken in Quill.”

Gamora hesitated only briefly. Peter had said nothing about hiding their relationship, and secrecy was the last thing Gamora wanted in this particular area. Their crewmates should know. “Yes.” A small smile slipped onto her face. “I did.”

Rocket looked up at that, perhaps because of her tone, then rolled his eyes and returned to the box. “Oh, _fantastic_.   Now both of you are gonna be walking around twitterated and stinking the ship up with your feelings.”

Her smile widened. “I’m afraid so.” Walking closer, she bent down to take a closer look at a pile of parts Rocket had set off to one side. “Are you building a robot?”

“Not exactly.” He picked up a metal tube, examining it from several angles before dropping it into the discard pile. Then he stopped moving, taking a deep breath before looking up at her. “How did you do it?”

She just stared at him a moment, confused. “Come to the conclusion that you were trying to build a robot?”

“No!” Clearly exasperated, Rocket waved a hand in the vague direction of Peter’s quarters. “The thing. With Quill. Whatever it is. How...” He hesitated, his exasperation failing him briefly. “How did you decide not to be scared anymore?”

Gamora went very still, realizing the seriousness of the question. Rocket was even less willing to talk about feelings than she was, and the fact that he had said anything at all meant that her answer must be incredibly important to him.

She was silent for a long moment, weighing her words, and Rocket huffed again and went back to his box. Still, she knew he was still listening when she spoke. “I’m still scared,” she admitted quietly. “But to leave him would only cause me pain. Even if staying causes me pain later on, I’ll also have the memory of joy.”

Rocket didn’t say anything for a long moment, going still himself as he stared hard at the contents of the box. Finally, he nodded and returned to what he was doing, the tension of the moment slipping away as if it had never been. Gamora nods as well, content that he at least respected her answer even if it wasn’t the one he wanted, and turned to leave the cargo hold and begin her pursuit of breakfast.

She hesitated at the sudden clatter of footsteps further along in the walkway, which was the only reason she didn’t run into Peter. He was hurrying from the opposite direction, rumpled as if he’d leapt directly out of bed, and when he saw Gamora his footsteps slowed abruptly in a pale attempt at nonchalance. “Gamora! Hi!” He hesitated, clearly trying to find the words for something. “I just... I was wondering....”

Gamora’s jaw tightened, trying valiantly to pretend she couldn’t feel the fear starting to curl through her stomach. “Yes?”

Meeting her eyes, he took a deep breath. “Last night... happened, right? It wasn’t just a really great, really vivid dream I had?”

The tension disappeared from Gamora in an instant, throat closing as she realized what had happened. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who was afraid. “It happened,” she said softly, sliding a hand along the curve of Peter’s jaw. “Next time I will wake you, even if it is earlier than your usual hour.”

She could practically see the relief washing through him, and he sagged a little as he leaned into her touch. “I can’t promise I’ll be coherent, but please do.” He lifted a hand to cover hers, lips curving upward. “You might actually get me to start waking up earlier, if I can’t talk you into staying in bed a little longer.”

Gamora couldn’t stop her own lips from curving. Only Peter could inspire such playfulness in her. “I will look forward to hearing your arguments in that area.”

Peter’s smile widened into a grin, leaning forward for another kiss. Gamora leaned toward him as well, drawn by the same magnet that had always pulled at her. Just a few more breaths, and then they’d be—

“Gamora has not rejected you!” Drax shouted from down the hallway, clearly pleased. The sudden booming steps suggested he’d started running. “This is cause for a celebration!”

The resulting hug he swept them both into was bone-crushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
